The Mistake
by twinklingbliss
Summary: It was a mistake. What if one mistake is the best thing that has happened in your life? What if it made you fall in love again? However - what if that mistake makes loads of drama? Lucas and Brooke are about to discover. L/B, N/H, M/M, P/J. SET DURING S5.
1. The Guilt

_The idea of this story comes from another amazing fan fiction which is from another TV show called One Week at a Time__ ; however - it's my own version of course :) Both of the stories start with a chapter in the shower, I'm sorry about that! If there is any trouble, I will remove this story :) I hope you enjoy!_

**Chapter 1: ****The Guilt**

Brooke Penelope Davis proceeded inside her bathroom and locked the door, wiping her tears with the sleeve of the shirt. Brooke took a glance at herself in the mirror and started to remove her clothing; her thoughts were concentrated on the male that was sleeping in her bed:- Lucas Scott. The male that was her ex-lover, the male that her best friend was desperately in love with, the male that Brooke had just made love with.

More tears were coming, as Brooke stepped into the shower. How could she do something like that to Peyton?! Sure, Lucas and Peyton had been going through a rough patch, and he had confided in Brooke for support. And they may have had a various amount of alcohol but it did not make it right for her to take advantage of Lucas with her constant flirting; and she should have resisted his emotional pleas to feel wanted. He had trapped her with his irrestible charm and they had slept together.

The hot water was starting to burn her skin; this was the way she needed her shower, it would ease the guilt and the anger. Brooke had to forget about the events of the previous night, she needed to cleanse herself. Her skin was turning red from the boiling water, and her tears were mixing together with the shower droplets, this was **her** punishment.

Brooke had no clue what she was going to tell Peyton; her best friend did not even deserve this, she had not done anything wrong at all. What was she talking about? Peyton had done everything wrong! She had cheated with Lucas when he was dating Brooke, this was just her revenge. Peyton needed to feel the way that she had felt; but that was when they were in high school; they were all adults now. Could Brooke have really wanted revenge all this time? Or was it really because she wanted Lucas back?

Brooke could not deny her attraction towards Lucas, but did that mean she could be in love with him again? Her feelings were so complex; she was even confusing herself. Being with Lucas felt so magicial; it was perfect.

Brooke was so confused, she wanted it to stop; turning off the shower with frustration and collapsing to the floor. She could not control herself, all she wanted was to erase everything that had happened.

- - - -

(AN HOUR LATER)

Brooke managed to find the courage to face the consequences of her actions; she departed the shower and wrapped a dry towel around her wet body. She cleansed her face with water and brushed her teeth to remove any traces of Lucas' breath.

Determined, Brooke stared at herself in the mirror. She knew what had to be done next, and began to enter her bedroom. Brooke threw her dirty clothing on the bed, where Lucas was no longer; this made her stop in her tracks, he must have left when she was in the shower. How could one male complicate everything so much?! Brooke sighed, and picked up the note that had been left on the pillow.

_Brooke,_

_I had to go home to get ready for work._

_Don't worry about what happened; we just made a stupid drunk mistake._

_I'm really sorry, it was my fault. Things have just been sh!t with Peyton, I needed to feel wanted._

_Please don't tell her. It'll break her heart._

_However - I felt something that I never felt before with you. It's like my old feelings are coming back for you._

_I will call you. We'll talk more about it later. I promise._

_Lucas xx_

Hesitantly, Brooke dropped the written message back on her bed. With tears in her eyes, Brooke's thoughts began to focus on how much this would effect her realtionships with Peyton and Lucas.

- - - - -

_R please be honest but don't be too hurtful because it's my first fan fiction! :)_


	2. The Wrong Choice

**Chapter 2: The Wrong Choice**

Peyton refused to notice the thoughtful glances that Lucas and Brooke were giving each other; she was too determined to fix her own realtionship with her boyfriend. Peyton often questioned him during dinner about whether he believed they were meant to be together; however – Lucas seemed to be avoiding her and focusing all his attention on Brooke. The only thing that Lucas could think about was the previous night ... and Brooke; her touch, her feel, her passion and: her love.

He still felt guilty about what happened because he loved Peyton; but those feelings were nothing compared to the new feeling for Brooke: he was in love with her. Peyton was never appealing anymore, and their realtionship was never exciting, which was her fault. She was too scared to commit which meant nothing about their realtionship had moved forward, it was just in the same constant place.

Looking at Brooke eating her chicken salad, Lucas felt that he would be able to do whatever he wanted with her. He just wanted to grab her, hold her in his arms and be with her forever. They would not have to worry about the troubles of the world, it would just be him and Brooke in their own world: **perfect**.

"Lucas, you're not even listening to me!" Peyton shouted, making Lucas jump with suprise. Tears were forming in her eyes and she was clearly upset; he instantly felt guilty, Brooke was even looking concerned for her best friend.

"Peyton, we should be together. I love you" Lucas reassured her, placing a passionate kiss on her lips. Brooke hated what was happening to her, he still loved his girlfriend and he could never love anyone else! Her body felt used and dirty because of her actions; she was so angry with Lucas for making her feel this way. Trying to hide her pain, Brooke focused on her food.

"I love you too, Lucas" Peyton replied; pulling him close to her for another kiss. Lucas caught a glance at Brooke, who was still looking at her food, realizing she was uncomfortable, he pulled away from Peyton. He was lying to himself. The truth was he should be together with Brooke, not with Peyton.

"I have to go, I promised Mouth that I would go visit" Brooke announced to the couple; which was not a lie, she had promised her other best friend that she would see him whenever she could; it seemed to be the best time. Besides – She needed to get her mind off everything related with Lucas.

"Do you want a ride?" Peyton offered; Lucas glanced at Brooke to see how she would answered. Brooke just shook her head at her best friend, giving her a grateful smile. Brooke placed her accessories into her Gucci handbag and lifted herself off the chair.

"Thanks for dinner; I'll see you guys later?" Brooke said; secretly suggesting the idea to Lucas. It would not be to sleep together, however – they needed to talk. He gave her a charming wink which sent her heart racing. What was he doing to her?!


End file.
